


Regression

by Niellune



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: Джеймсу нужно немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Кью хочет ему с этим немного помочь.
Kudos: 10





	Regression

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная концовка - особняк Бондов в финале фильма не пострадал.

Кью появляется на горизонте только под вечер. Он тащится по размытой дождями просёлочной дороге, сгорбившись под тяжестью рюкзака, и то и дело сверяется с картой на планшете. Наверное, GPS подводит его впервые в жизни, но всё когда-нибудь случается.

  
Джеймс стоит, прислонившись к каменному постаменту, и наблюдает за приближением гостя. Так и подмывает сказать что-нибудь едкое о преимуществе воздушного транспорта над наземным, но убитый вид парня невольно заставляет одуматься в последний момент, и просто протянуть руку за рюкзаком, когда Кью останавливается перед ним.

  
Кью мокрый после недавнего дождя, волосы завились колечками на лбу и налипают на очки. У него дрожат колени, в ботинках хлюпает, пока они медленно спускаются со склона в направлении чернеющего внизу долины дома с одним единственным горящим светом окном.

  
\- Я вышел не там, - в конце концов сипло произносит парень, нехотя, наверняка нехотя, признавая, что где-то, но ошибся.

Джеймс пожимает плечами, удобнее перехватывает тонкую лямку, мимоходом подумав, что Кью совершенно не приспособлен к жизни вне технологических стен, и про походы знает лишь из фильмов и рекламных роликов. Рюкзак тяжёлый, нечто твёрдое упирается Бонду в поясницу, и если это ноутбук, то он будет долго смеяться. После недавних событий электричества нет, телефонная связь еле ловит сигнал, а о существовании такого блага человечества как интернет здешние земли услышат не в ближайшее десятилетие.

Больше Кью ничего не говорит, и Джеймс знает, что держится он из последних сил, чтобы в буквальном смысле не упасть перед Бондом в грязь лицом – дожди и болотистая местность напрочь уничтожили нечто, что раньше напоминало дорогу, и иногда ботинки увязали в вязкой жиже по щиколотку.

  
Когда они подходят к дому, темнеет окончательно. Где-то вдалеке раздаётся вой, морозный ветер пробирает до костей даже сквозь тёплую куртку, а Кью дрожит как осиновый лист, пытаясь отогреть замёрзшие пальцы дыханием, сложив их лодочкой.

В доме почти так же холодно, как и на улице, но нет ветра, и пахнет выпечкой. Божественный запах доносится справа, и Бонд слышит, как урчит живот Кью. Джеймс тактично молчит, но приходится прикусить щёку изнутри, чтобы не засмеяться, потому что Кью с совершенно бесстрастным видом терпит проявление собственной слабости, и наклоняется стянуть промокшую обувь.

\- Ноль-ноль-семь…

\- Джеймс, - поправляет Бонд, ловит на себе удивлённый взгляд, но не слышит никаких возражений. Он сам толком не осознаёт, почему позволяет себе такую вольность, а исправлять уже поздно.

Кью отставляет грязную обувь к выходу, и принимает протянутую замену, скептически осмотрев стоптанные ботинки. Джеймс только качает головой и кивает парню в сторону кухни, еле подавив в себе желание подтолкнуть Кью, положив ладонь тому между лопаток.

Кинкейд появляется как будто из ниоткуда, и Бонд отмечает, что, задумавшись, совершенно не заметил приближение смотрителя, но тот не придаёт этому значения, подхватывает тяжёлый рюкзак, кидает взгляд на кухню, в дверях которой замирает долговязая и тощая тень, и только качает головой, поднимаясь на второй этаж по скрипящим половицам. Джеймс ничего ему не объясняет, потому что объяснять ничего не должен, да и, если признаться, он совершенно не знает, что сказать о незванно-долгожданном госте. Наверное, Кинкейд всё понимает по-своему, и Бонду совершенно не интересно, что именно.

***

  
\- Шотландия, олень, туман, странный дом, угрюмый хозяин, - перечисляет Кью, помешивая сахар в earl grey, - если бы на статуе не было написано название, подумал бы, что это Годрикова лощина.

Джеймс не знает, что такое Годрикова лощина. Не понимает он, как можно пить чай с тремя ложками сахара и не кривиться. И как с лёгкостью можно уминать горячий, только что из духовки черничный пирог, он тоже не понимает.

\- Я рассчитывал на настоящий шотландский ужин, но где говядина? Да и от картошечки я бы не отказался.

Он крутит головой, в полутьме пытаясь определить, что где находится, а Джеймс, кажется, только сейчас осознаёт масштабы бедствия, настоящего имени которого он даже не знает. Он понимает, что согласиться на приезд Кью было ошибкой, но в тот момент он старался ни о чём не думать, задвигая воспоминания об М в дальний ящик под крепкий замок, и машинально ответив на вопрос: «Куда ты теперь?», так же машинально кивнул, когда Кью заявил, что приедет.

Кью отвратительно не вписывается в окружающую его обстановку. Он – дитя комфорта и цивилизации, и, если признаться честно, Джеймс рассчитывал, что парень сбежит как только увидит, на каком автобусе ему придётся добираться чёрт знает куда к кому-то, кто его не ждёт. Но он стойко терпит, молчит по поводу электричества, горячей воды и отопления, пьёт свой приторно-сладкий чай и поедает пирог кусок за куском, умудряясь не вымазаться в джеме. Даже если Кью хочет о чем-то поговорить, это может потерпеть до завтра.

***

  
Джеймс просыпается на рассвете. Небо затянуто свинцовыми, тяжелыми тучами, лишь на кромке горизонта бледно алеет, пробиваясь сквозь туман, восходящее солнце. В комнате зябко, от камина почти не идет тепло, сквозь неплотно прикрытую дверь тянет сквозняком, но Джеймс не хочет сейчас находиться в другом месте, как бы он не ненавидел этот дом. Вокруг всё слишком мёртвое и безликое, что помогает чувствовать себя неоспоримо живым, словно назло этому месту.

Он редко когда позволяет себе понежиться под теплым одеялом из гусиного пуха, в которое, он помнит еще из другой жизни, его закутывала мама в особо холодные ночи. Бонду не нужен психолог, чтобы понять, что в этом есть своя доля мазохизма, но от некоторых старых привычек избавиться невозможно.

  
Кухня встречает его свистком кипящего чайника и запахом вишневых сигарет.

\- Не рано тебе курить? - спрашивает он у Кью. Парень сидит у окна, поджав под себя одну ногу в белом - Джеймс мысленно чертыхается - носке, кутается в стёганое одеяло и придерживает сигарету у губ дрожащими пальцами.

\- У каждого свои недостатки, я курю, ты убиваешь людей.

Бонд улыбается уголками губ и наливает кипяток в две большие чашки. Он привык к утреннему холоду, к пробежкам по утрам - ему необходимо вернуть форму после пневмонии и вынужденной смерти, к одинокому чаепитию, но ему определенно нравится пропитывающий кожу вишневый дым.

\- Три ложки, - подсказывает Кью, когда Джеймс берется за сахарницу.

Чай они пьют молча, наблюдая за тем, как за окном постепенно светлеет. За ночь иней покрыл всю землю, и воздух стал холоднее, но Бонд не отказывается от привычного графика, просто вместо свитера натягивает меховую толстовку и оставляет Кью в одиночестве допивать остывший чай. Пробежкой и возможностью избавиться от зудящих код коркой мыслей он не может пренебречь.

Он бегает дольше, чем обычно. С каждым днем становится все легче, дыхание не сбивается, в боку не колет, плечо почти не ноет от лишней нагрузки, а разум вновь приобретает привычную хладнокровность и четкость.

До часовни по кромке озера примерно полторы мили, и судя по результатам на электронном напульснике - у него новый рекорд, почти норматив для прохождения профпригодности. Назад Бонд бежит медленнее, регулирует дыхание, то и дело смотрит на счетчик пульса и уверяет себя, что ничего не изменилось. Пульс почти в норме, но ощущение сковывающего внутри холода, как тогда, на дне в черной воде, не отпускает.

Кью встречает его у порога, молча сует в руки чашку и заходит обратно в дом. Джеймс пожимает плечами, не привыкший к такой настойчивой безмолвной заботе, и в который раз задается вопросом, какого черта Кью здесь забыл. Только вот интересоваться не собирается, потому что ему попросту нет дела до мотивов по сути незнакомого человека.

***

  
\- Через двенадцать дней вы должны быть в МИ6, ноль-ноль-семь.

Кью находит Бонда в библиотеке. После дневной стрельбы и еще одной пробежки, Джеймс отдыхает у камина. У него невыносимо ноет плечо – мокрый снег за окном идёт второй час, и хочется тишины. Поэтому он и торчит в ненавистном доме, среди жутких воспоминаний и холодных призраков.

\- Ты принципиально не зовешь меня по имени?

\- А вы принципиально не интересуетесь причиной моего пребывания в вашем доме?

Кью садится на корточки у камина, подкидывает пару поленьев и подносит ладони поближе к теплу. Бонд отмечает, какие тонкие у него запястья и выступающие косточки на фалангах с покрасневшей вокруг кожей. На парне тёмно-зелёный, явно большой на несколько размеров, свитер, по виду очень тёплый, но Кью всё равно дрожит. Длинная чёлка падает на лоб, кончики ушей и нос красные, а кожа очень бледная.

\- Ты заболел.

\- Я относительно здоров, ноль-ноль-семь, а вот вам не помешала бы помощь.

И Бонду неумолимо хочется двинуть Кью, или хотя бы дать подзатыльник - с него хватит и этого, чтобы не лез туда, куда не просят.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы... чтобы ты, Джеймс, вселял уверенность в тех, кто работает с тобой, кто приказывает тебе, кто противостоит тебе. А ты уязвим в своей апатии и отстраненности. Я хочу, чтобы вы возвращались, Бонд, и хоть вы будете бегать сто, двести миль, да хоть целый день, это не то, что поможет вам вернуться.

Желание двинуть исчезает так же быстро, как и появляется, но вместо этого не приходит ничего, кроме привычной уже отрешенности. Ему не нужна помощь, ему не нужен психолог, друг, сильное плечо. Ему необходимо немного отдыха, просто в этот раз чуть больше, чем обычно.

Он ловит взгляд Кью на себе, пожимает плечами и хочет подняться, но холодная ладонь ложится на его колено, заставляя замереть, словно он поймал взгляд Горгоны. Кью сидит на корточках у его ног и пристально всматривается в осунувшегося, бледного и небритого мужчину. И Бонду кажется, что парень раскладывает его всего на бинарный код, как будто это поможет ему понять хоть что-то из того, что представляет из себя агент.

\- Я не компьютер, Кью.

\- А я не мозгоправ, Бонд.

Он убирает руку, но Джеймс забывает о том, что хотел подняться. Если каждый раз, когда промозглая сырость будет пробирать насквозь, у него так будет болеть плечо, жизнь в Англии станет невыносимой.

Бонд остаётся один в библиотеке. У него есть двенадцать дней и сотня попыток зацементировать все бреши, но выдержат ли они?

***

  
Жизнь в доме не меняется с приездом Кью. Вот только после каждой пробежки Бонда ждёт чашка горячего чая, а вечером – молчаливый собеседник в соседнем кресле в библиотеке. Электричества по-прежнему нет, но в ногах Кью лежит допотопная батарея, и удивительно, но ноутбук исправно работает уже пятый вечер подряд.

Бонд всё так же просыпается рано, бегает, стреляет, отдыхает, бегает, отдыхает, бегает, и каждый вечер приходит в библиотеку, хотя знает, кто оккупировал соседнее кресло и настойчиво вмешивается в личное пространство.

Кью истребляет запасы чая и сахара, черничные пироги – Кинкейд, кажется, впервые за долгое время счастлив готовить для кого-то, кто любит поесть, и испытывает терпение Бонда, когда в очередной раз выхватывает из его рук стакан. Обычно виски исчезает в огне, и на несколько минут в комнате становится светлее, а от камина исходит нестерпимый жар. А Джеймс только пожимает плечами, открывает первую попавшуюся книгу на середине и начинает читать. Это бесит Кью, и в какой-то момент Бонд ловит себя на мысли, что его это забавляет. И это первая осознанная яркая эмоция за последние недели, которая заставляет его ненадолго забыть о привычной вечерней боли в плече.

\- Почему ты боишься летать? – спрашивает Бонд в один из вечеров, когда Кью приходит в библиотеку уже после того, как Джеймс успевает влить в себя нескольких обжигающих горло стаканов. Ему почти спокойно и тепло, он окреп достаточно, чтобы не вело, и ему действительно интересно, зачем Кью сам создаёт себе трудности.

\- Потому что знаю статистику, и неплохо разбираюсь в вероятностях, - ноутбук привычно шумит, загружаясь, а на Кью сегодня вязаный чёрно-красный свитер, и в купе с тёмными волосами его кожа кажется ещё бледнее, чем обычно.

\- Точно так же тебя может сбить машина или попасть шальная пуля.

\- Я знаю, но если есть возможность чего-то избежать, то почему бы ею не воспользоваться?

\- Иногда мне кажется, что ты боишься реального мира.

\- Нет, Бонд, я просто стою на земле, в конце концов, кто-то из нас это делать должен.

У Кью блестят глаза. Он не улыбается, но Джеймс знает, как ему может пойти искренняя широкая улыбка. Бонд понимает, как много не знает о своём координаторе, и не только потому, что у них не было времени узнать друг друга, но и из-за элементарного нежелания впускать ещё кого-то в свою жизнь ближе, чем того требует состояние безразличия на похоронах.

\- Ты привидением ходишь по моему дому. Тебе некомфортно без благ цивилизации, ты чуть ли не на стену лезешь от невозможности подключиться к сети. Ты мёрзнешь по ночам, и кажется, что я слышу стук твоих зубов через стену…

\- Вы плохо спите, Бонд, - перебивает Кью, но Джемс не обращает на его слова толком никакого внимания:

\- …но тем не менее ты ничего не говоришь и ничего не делаешь для того, чтобы объяснить своё присутствие. Всё, что было сказано, ты мог оставить на автоответчике.

\- Я слышал, раньше вы отдыхали в Монако или Риме после операций. Тратили гонорар на шикарные отели и шикарных женщин. А сейчас закрылись, как отшельник, в старом доме и, по-моему, выглядите хуже, чем по возвращении в Англию, хоть и стреляете лучше, это не повод быть собой довольным.  
Бонд молчит, смотрит в огонь, устало прикрыв глаза, и из последних сил борется с самим собой, стараясь не выпустить наружу скрытые, спрятанные, загнанные вглубь эмоции, которые всего лишь несколько недель назад разрывали непробиваемого агента на куски.

\- Я знаю, что вы не хотите услышать меня, Бонд. Может, потому что я не вишу над пропастью и не молю вас о помощи, и вы не спешите ко мне как супергерой, разбрасывая на своём пути врагов во все стороны. Я просто сижу перед вами и знаю, что вы нуждаетесь во мне больше, чем я в вас. Но не потому, что мир изменился, и я действительно в пижаме и с чашкой чая могу принести больше пользы, чем вы за год с пистолетом наперевес. Просто я могу помочь вам вновь приобрести уверенность в том, что вам по праву дана лицензия на убийство.

Кью уходит почти сразу, оставляя Джеймса самому разбираться в водовороте сдерживаемых чувств. А ещё ему кажется, что Кью в жизни никому так много за один раз не говорил.

***

  
Утро встречает Бонда всё той же серостью и моросящим дождём. Пол скрипит под ногами, когда он спускается на кухню, но на ней тихо и темно. Чайник холодный, пепельница на подоконнике пустая, и в какой-то момент Джеймс осознаёт, что испугался. Испугался того, что Кью уехал, не предупредив, и его новая, только-только упорядоченная жизнь в который раз летит в пропасть.

Этим утром он бегает два раза вокруг озера, выбивая из лёгких весь кислород, пока в боку не начинает нестерпимо колоть, а перед глазами не начинает плясать красный снег. Бонд не падает, не замедляет темп, и не прекращает бежать на износ, пока под подошвами не шуршит гравий.

\- Я работаю с идиотом, - слышит он раздражённый голос, и только и может, что дерзко улыбнуться обветренными губами, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. У него дрожат колени, кровь шумит в ушах, но после дикой пробежки накатывает ощутимая лёгкость.

И немного отпускает.

Бонд не знает, по какому принципу всё становится на свои места. Он не может сказать, сколько необходимо времени, чтобы руины в районе сердца постепенно истирались и не кололи развороченный, острыми стенами. Он не особо задумывается, как разум выбирает верный, необходимый путь, а, пусть и на секунду, но возникшие мысли о замкнутом круге и желании вырваться и стать свободным, рассеиваются во времени.

  
На кухне его ждёт чай, а Кью никуда и не собирался уезжать.

\- Не все любят просыпаться с петухами, Бонд.

Наверное, без привязанности никуда, и Бонд это обречённо осознаёт, когда его начинают раздражать провода в библиотеке, скомканный свитер на полу и постукивание чайной ложки о стенки чашки.

Никому не под силу заменить ту, кого он потерял и то, что он потерял в самом себе в тот день. Но, определённо, в одиночестве ему было бы намного хуже, и кто знает, что случилось бы, вырвись в какой-то неизбежный момент всё притупляемое наружу.

На то, как улыбается Кинкейд, тепло и по-отечески радостно, Бонд только закатывает глаза и нетерпеливо ждёт, пока Кью справится со шнурками и последует за ними в поле. К полудню дождь рассеивается, из-за облаков показывается солнце, и лучшего времени, чтобы потренироваться в стрельбе, им не найти.

Пока метательный аппарат одну за другой выпускает в небо тарелки, а Бонд методично сбивает каждую, Кью сидит на поваленном дереве и смотрит в небо, запрокинув голову. Лёгкий ветер ерошит слишком длинную чёлку и волосы на макушке, и парень почти незаметно вздрагивает каждый раз, когда раздаётся выстрел. В какой-то момент становится тихо, и он не сразу понимает, что Бонд больше не стреляет, а стоит и, опираясь на ружьё, пристально смотрит на Кью.

\- Что?

\- Пошли в дом, на сегодня достаточно.

Они идут молча, Кинкейд отстаёт от них, намеренно или в силу возраста, сейчас без разницы. Грязь под ногами замёрзла, и идти легче, чем в тот первый день, когда Кью посчастливилось пройтись по болоту. Бонд замечает, что Кью то и дело сжимает в кулак бледные пальцы и, не сдержавшись, дотрагивается до ледяной ладони. У него самого руки горячие, и Кью одёргивает руку, словно обжёгшись.

\- Почему ты не спрячешь их в карман?

\- Так равновесие держать легче.

Джеймс смеётся, впервые за последние недели три, и ему немного обидно от того, что ответы Кью вновь стали короткими и отрывистыми, но тем не менее он сам остался таким же непонятным и потешным. Бонд опять хватает Кью за руку и на этот раз не даёт возможности вырвать её, крепко сжимает замёрзшие пальцы и вкладывает в них перчатки.

\- Надо было сказать мне, раз ты забыл, что не на курорт ехал.

Он продолжает улыбаться, и хоть они больше не говорят друг другу ни слова, впервые приезд Кью кажется ему неплохой идеей.

***

  
Несмотря ни на что, ответственность Бонда никуда не испарилась, и он помнит о том, что должен вернуться в Лондон через день как раз к назначению нового директора МИ-6. Через три дня нотариус должен объявить во всеуслышание завещание М, и на этом в бюро наступит конец старой эпохи и начало новой.

Этим утром он просыпается позже обычного, не идёт на пробежку и не хочет брать в руки оружие.

В доме тихо, на улице никого. Дверь в соседнюю комнату приоткрыта, и это кажется Джеймсу своеобразным приглашением. Внутри шторы плотно задёрнуты, и создается впечатление, что ещё ночь. Камин, как и в его комнате, почти погас, а Кью, накрывшись с головой, только чёрные вихры видны на подушке, безмятежно спит, сжавшись, подтянув колени к подбородку. Бонд опять ловит себя на том, что улыбается.

Он пересекает комнату, садится на корточки возле камина и подкидывает дров, поджигая их длинными спичками в нескольких местах. Дрова сухие, и берутся почти мгновенно. Джеймс ворочает обуглившиеся дрова кочергой, и вздрагивает, когда со стороны кровати раздаётся возмущённое:

\- Изверг, восьми даже нет.

Кью после сна взъерошенный, такой же бледный, и даже привычно-красные губы сейчас бледно-розовые и почему-то, Бонду кажется, сухие. Парень сидит на кровати, кутаясь по шею в одеяло, и близоруко щурится, пытаясь сфокусироваться на Бонде, видимо принципиально не собираясь высовывать руки в холод за очками.

\- Хотя бы кофе в постель принёс, - меж тем продолжает бурчать сонный Кью, и Бонду нравится то, как парень то и дело переходит с «ты» на «вы», не особо вдумываясь в то, что тем самым подпускает Джеймса ближе, чем сам наверняка осознаёт.

\- Ты не пьёшь кофе, - Джеймс одним движением раздвигает шторы, впуская утренний свет. Он знает, что не будет скучать по этому дому, но чего-то в его жизни определённо будет не хватать.

\- Я польщён тем, что ты это запомнил, - Кью всё таки выбирается из-под одеяла, прыгает то на одной ноге, то на другой, пока натягивает джинсы, но Бонд успевает увидеть бледные ноги и выступающие косточки на бёдрах. Рёбра так же можно пересчитать пальцами, но Кью быстро натягивает футболку, а затем толстовку, и теперь выглядит не таким тощим.

\- В тебе приличное количество пирогов, но всё равно кожа да кости, - говорит Бонд, когда они спускаются вниз по лестнице. Кью пожимает плечами, но Джеймс и так знает, что он может сказать о метаболизме и принципах усвоения пищи у каждого организма, но, наверное, он рад тому, что с утра Кью не особо настроен на разговор.

Бонд не первый день задаётся вопросом, а интересно ли его гостю, что происходило здесь несколько недель назад, или он удовлетворился сухими отчётами? Кью ничего не спрашивает, не намекает, не вытягивает из Бонда, тем самым, Джеймс понимает, давая ему возможность самому разложить всё по полочкам, но неизменно находится рядом, чтобы в нужный момент удержать от шага в сторону.

Кью пьёт чай, обхватив кружку двумя ладонями, и смотрит в окно.

Может это не правильно, но Джеймсу будет не хватать не-одинокого утра в компании того, кто тебя, пусть, и не понимает, но неизменно поддерживает.

\- Хэй, - он привлекает внимание Кью к себе и вытаскивает из чёрных волос запутавшееся перо из подушки, - твой небрежный стиль не может быть настолько небрежным.

Кью легко улыбается, забирает пёрышко из пальцев Джеймса - это касание кажется слишком интимным в утреннем холоде – и прячет его в карман.

\- На память, - говорит он на недоумённый взгляд.

\- Можешь забрать всю подушку, если хочешь, мне не жалко, - Бонд делает вид, что не понимает, поднимается и, забрав обе чашки, идёт мыть посуду в холодной воде, ощущая затылком взгляд Кью. Когда он оборачивается, Кью смотрит в окно, скрестив руки на груди. Наверное, ему тоже нужен был отдых, ведь первое дело оказалось слишком взрывоопасным и угрожающим его свободе. И не смотря на всё неудобство, он точно не хочет покидать дом на отшибе, оставаясь потерянным в Шотландии.

Кью вздрагивает, когда ладони Бонда ложатся на его плечи, сжимая.

Он ничего не говорит, но Джеймс знает, сколько он хочет сказать.

Об опасной работе. О страхе потерять своего агента из-за собственных ошибок. О постоянном давлении. О недоверии окружающих к слишком молодому и слишком умному парню. О потребности быть нужным там, где он есть, для кого он есть.

Ему, оказывается, тоже нужна помощь. Ему нужна уверенность, что всего этого не произойдёт, и Джеймс в состоянии ему это дать.


End file.
